worldofspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
StardustNova
StardustNova, formerly known as TrueHaloMaster10, and really known by his name Alex, is a gamer from Australia. Sometimes, but rarely, he joins in the speedrun tournaments, just to have fun. He also have Latvian origins. World Cup Speedruns 4 (England) StardustNova made his debut in the World Cup Speedruns series, in the 4th edition. When the tournament was open for any kind of games to be done. Alex was placed in Group B of the tournament, which contained another debutant which was ClarinetGamer, and 2 former WCS participants which were Abdul & MrEddy1667ful. It all started in a run between the 2 debutants, who raced each other at Twinsanity. The race were one of the simple ones, where the goal was to defeat Tikimon. It was appearently Alex's first time at speedrunning the game, and didn't expect to win, however Alex managed to stay close to ClarinetGamer throughout the entire run, but in the end, he still lost. ClarinetGamer managed to finish the boss, as soon as when Alex was about to start the fight. Alex's second run was against Abdul, in a very short flash game named "Snow Line". The proper reason for the short run is unknown, but it could be because one of Abdul's previous matches, against Alex's last group opponent MrEddy1667ful, which caused a lot of chaos. The run was seen as one of the less serious ones, and Alex managed to finish first, and gained his first win. The last run for Alex, was against MrEddy1667ful in a Crash 2 speedrun, where the goal was to get the Blue gem, the Red Gem, and a Box Gem, then defeat the Komodo Brothers. Both players were starting strong, but over the course, MrEddy1667ful fell behind, and at the end of the speedrun, Alex managed to finish first, and secured his second win, finishing on 2nd place in his group, and qualified for the next stage. The top 3 people from Alex's Group B was afterwards paired with the top 3 from Group A, which was also Alex's 3 next opponent, which were Mairou, DigitalMasterpieces & Playsihull. DigitalMasterpieces being the most active person at the time, would be his first Round 2 opponent, the race was in Crash Team Racing. Despite Alex being really good at the game, both competitors still went along with the game, and the goal to defeat Komodo Joe, without using any shortcuts. The race however, still stayed close, and Alex won only by 1 lap over DigitalMasterpieces. Next run was against Playsihull in a Crash 3 run, to 100% the first Warp Room. which meant both players would at least have to get the Red gem as well, in order to unlock the red gem path in "Bone Yard". Playsihull showed to be a stronger opponent than expected, despite this was Playsihull only victory in Round 2. In the last run, his opponent was Mairou, who at this point had nothing to play for, since a victory to Alex would send himself to the final, while a defeat would send DigitalMasterpieces to the final instead of Mairou, due to the head-to-head rule. The game was Pokemon Silver to beat the first Gym leader, where both players still gave it everything that they got, and carefully thought about their moves, since a wrong move could damage both players and send them quite far behind in the run. Both players stayed close to each other throughout the entire run, and reached the boss at the same time, however Alex was lucky to get some good hits on the boss and defeated him in first try, while Mairou suffered a defeat to the leader, and lost the run. Alex managed to qualify to the final. Alex and DigitalMasterpieces finished with the same stats and points, but in their head-to-head match in CTR, Alex was the victorious person, which sent him to the final over DigitalMasterpieces. On his debut, he had reached the final alongside his fellow Group B debutant ClarinetGamer, which also featured the former World Cup Speedruns finalist COOLPRO195 and it also included one of the World Cup Speedruns hosts of the 4th edition, which was Supster131. The final was decided between the 4 finalists to be Sonic & SEGA All-star Racing, which had complicated rules to decide the winner of the tournament. The winner would be the person, who had the lowest completed time, within all the races. Alex admitted that it sounded complicated, but took the role of editing the final after it was done. It was unknown who had won the final, until the video was fully edited. At the end, Alex's finishing time was 71.32 minutes, which was the fastest by 5 seconds, over runner-up Supster131, and therefor Alex was crowned the winner of the tournament. Alex finished on 1st place in the tournament, which had 16 participants. Future StardustNova is the defending champion, but has announced that he will not take part in World Cup Speedruns 5, therefor he will not defend his title. Statistics Titles Trophies Category:WCS Participant